Reflections
by Terribly-Wonderful
Summary: It has been 5 years. 5 years since the war. Sabrina Grimm must first reflect on her past before she can focus on her future. What happened all those years ago that has changed her so profoundly?
1. It Only Takes 5 Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 1:**

**It Only Takes 5 Years**

**.:oOo:.**

_**Sabrina:**_

It dawned on her as soon as her fingers slid over the embossed black leather.

_Five years. It's been Five years._

She gently pulled the book from its place on the dusty shelf, reading its title over and over in her head as if the repetition would be enough to finally make her understand.

_The Journal of Sabrina Grimm: A Personal Account of the Great Everafter War. _

She remembered her reluctance to begin writing the journal when she and Daphne had first moved in with Granny. After a while, though, she found that writing had become her solace- it was the only assurance she had that everything around her was real- the only reminder that this all wasn't just a crazy dream.

_Five whole years._

In the past Five years, nothing much about Sabrina Grimm's life had changed. Sure she had grown taller, to a height of about 5' 6", and had certainly grown more beautiful. Other than that, everything about her life was just about the same as it had been the day she had placed her journal on that shelf. Where it would remain undisturbed for Five years.

_Five years._

No matter how much she grew, her eyes remained the same; large, deep blue, and wise beyond her years. She had her mother's high cheekbones and naturally pink lips. The childish freckles that once dotted her nose had now faded into her flawless sun-kissed skin, though no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to bronze her skin quite like her mother or Daphne. Her wavy blond hair now reached down to her waist, though the tips still displayed pink "battle scars" as Daphne had dubbed them; referring to what had been the result of a prank war with Puck. Nomatter how many times she shampooed, the damn dye wouldn't come out.

_At least I got most of it out after a week._

She felt her lips spread into a mischievous grin, remembering how Puck had struggled much longer to rid himself of the shame that had come from her pranking. No matter how much he denied it, she had won that war.

_War._

When she was eleven the word was like poison on her tongue. Now, it simply left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. Brushing dust off of the cover, she opened to the first page of her old journal, the pages now beginning to yellow with age.

_Though it could be the lasting result of a glop grenade._

She chuckled at the thought.

_It's been five years since the last drop of ink dried on these pages._

_It's been five years since the end of the war._

**.:oOo:.**

**[A/N]: Okay. For those wondering: **

**Italics= a thought**

**I don't really know exactly where I am headed with this story. I do know that it will be set after book 8 and will include my own version of how the war ends/ book of everafter is involved etc. **

**(Positive) Reviews are greatly appreciated... Because I'm kind of new here and I have no self confidence for this sort of thing... yet. But I can handle criticism. Soooo. YEA.**


	2. The Past Can Wait for the Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 2: **

**The Past Can Wait for the Present**

**.:oOo:.**

Sabrina flipped through the first hundred pages of her old journal, skipping over all of the entries that detailed Puck's endless pranking and Granny Relda's exotic and oddly colored food. She was looking for something specific. She was looking for the entries that divulged a part of her life that she had still not come to terms with; a part that she still failed to understand after all these years. It wasn't that she didn't know what had happened. She remembered it all as if it had happened just yesterday. It was just that she still found the truth so hard to believe.

_I really should have dated my journal entries..._

She thought to herself after what had seemed like hours of aimless page flipping.

_Glop grenades? No. Green salmon pancakes? Definitely not. Hair dye? UGH, no... Wait... could it be? AHA! This is it!_

She found what she had been looking for. She settled herself onto the couch and began to read the elegant cursive handwriting.

_Hey journal, it's me, Sabrina. I don't know what the date is exactly, but if you compared my journal entries to Daphne's you could probably figure it out. Grab a seat. I have a feeling this is going to be a long entry, because let me tell you, a lot has happened in the past couple of days. First, I got sucked into the Book of Everafter with Daphne while we were chasing Mirror (Oh! He was the Master of the Scarlet Hand, by the way,) after he had taken our baby brother into it, and we had to go through all of the fairytales! Well not all of them, we found a loophole. It was still crazy though! Anyways, when we got sucked into the Book of Everafter, Daphne and I first landed right in the middle of..._

" 'BRINA! PUT DOWN THE BOOK AND HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Speak of the devil. Daphne had some powerful lungs. She was rushing down the stairs, hand in hand with Red. They were dressed in coordinating outfits. Both were wearing colored ballet flats and frilly black dresses with colored sashes around their waists. Daphne's shoes and sash were yellow, and Red's were, well, red. Daphne's shoulder length dark hair had been curled and held back with a yellow headband, and Red's long, mousy brown hair was stick straight with a simple red barrette keeping it out of her eyes. They had both grown in the past five years, though they were still attached at the hip and their personalities had remained remarkably unchanged. Daphne had lost most (but not all) of her baby fat, and was now only two inches shorter than her older sister, her dark brown eyes remaining as happy and innocent as ever. Red, on the other hand, despite being the same physical age as Daphne, was significantly shorter, extremely pale, and had a lanky, boyish figure- with bright hazel eyes that shut everyone out, yet at the same time were begging to let someone in.

_For thirteen, they are absolutely stunning._

Sabrina placed her journal on the coffee table, then looked at herself in the mirror above the hearth: she was wearing a plain, curve-hugging, strapless black dress and bright blue suede pumps. Her long tresses fell gently to her waist in loose ringlets. She wasn't wearing much makeup, only a little mascara and some eyeliner, which had been forced on to her by Daphne and Red.

_This really wasn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted something simple._

She, of course, hadn't picked it out. She had been stupid enough to refuse to go shopping with Daphne and Red. This meant they got to pick her outfit for her. Even though she was 17, the young girls still dressed Sabrina up whenever a special occasion presented itself. She really looked gorgeous in the outfit, but Sabrina felt self-conscious on account of it being short and tight. She was also almost positive she would fall flat on her ass at least once that night because of the heels. She had compromised with her self-titled "stylists" and brought along a slouchy grey sweater that would at least offer her a little more coverage. Just as the three girls were opening the door to leave, a figure rushed up behind them and slammed it shut.

"Ah ah ah. You aren't going anywhere without your bodyguard, Grimm."

_Puck._

He was wearing plain black slacks, a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a forest green button up shirt. His dark blond hair looked surprisingly clean, though the style still seemed to appear messy as it stuck out randomly in different places. The three girls did their best to suppress the shocked expressions that were slowing creeping on to their faces. However, the excitement was just too much for Daphne to contain.

"PUCK! YOU'RE GOING? AREN'T YOU? OH MY GOSH YOU NEVER GO TO PARTIES WITH US! YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME TONIGHT! ARE YOU READY TO GO NOW? WE ARE READY TO GO! IF WE DON'T LEAVE SOON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! ARE YOU GOING TO FLY YOURSELF THERE? OR ARE YOU GOING TO RIDE IN THE CAR WITH US? YOU SHOULD RIDE IN THE CAR WITH US!"

"Daphne, you might want to yell a little louder, I don't think they heard you in China." Sabrina stated, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Daphne opened her mouth to reply, but instead began laughing when she realized that everybody else was already giggling at Sabrina's witty remark.

_Leave it to Daphne to laugh at herself. _Sabrina thought.

After the chuckling had died down, Puck decided it was a good idea to answer the long list of questions Daphne had thrown at him. "Well Marshmallow... umm... yes I am going to the party... uhhh... I always look handsome, yes I am ready to go, but I think we are already late, and sure I guess I will ride with you guys."

"Hold it! There is no way you are getting anywhere near my car, freakbaby!" Sabrina declared.

"Why is that, stinkpot?"

"I am not going to let you get your stench and grime all over my baby, fairyboy!"

"Your baby?" Puck scoffed

"I've worked at Sacred Grounds for 3 years to save up enough money to buy it!"

"Relax, Grimm. I showered. Canis threatened my chimpanzee army with soap, so I took one for the team."

"Fine." Sabrina sighed reluctantly

They left the house after making sure the sausage was out of Elvis' reach, and grabbing anything they might need if the party ran later than expected (as it did every year.) Puck grabbed his phone, knowing it was more than likely that he would become bored rather quickly. Daphne and Red shoveled makeup and hair products into their purses so they could maintain their appearance throughout the night, and Sabrina snuck a pair of sneakers into her bag, knowing that her feet wouldn't forgive her if she kept on those shoes all night.

"Shotgun!" Puck called.

They all climbed into Sabrina's cobalt blue mustang and drove off into night. It was early autumn, and a slight breeze caressed their cheeks through the open windows. As they approached their destination, cheery music fell upon their eager ears, and the laughter of the other party guests was being carried by the wind. In the back seat, Daphne and Red were exchanging murmurs, and giggling about something as always. Puck was lounging with his feet up on the dashboard. Sabrina only had to give him a stern look and he put them down without a battle.  
>She hadn't had to fight a real battle in a long time.<p>

_It's been five years as of today. _

A smile crept on to Sabrina's face, and she knew it was there to stay.

**.:oOo:.**

**[A/N]: I might start doing specific people's points of view. Give me suggestions on which point of view you want to see!**

**Please Review!**


	3. You're Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 3: **

**"You're Welcome"**

**.:oOo:.**

_**Sabrina:**_

The three girls and the fairy pulled into the roundabout driveway in front of Charming's mansion, where Mr. Seven offered to valet the car. Sabrina kindly accepted and the four exited the car and entered the mansion. They were immediately surrounded by everafters mingling and dancing in living room, which had been enchanted to take on the appearance of a ballroom. After escaping the company of Daphne, Red, and Puck, Sabrina spotted a group of girls about her age. They were the daughters of some of the various princesses around town. They looked absolutely stunning. They were all dressed in ravishing gowns. Each and every one of them were tall, lean, and had undeniably flawless skin. Not to mention that something about their very presence seemed magical. She wrapped her slouchy grey sweater tightly around her body, suddenly self-conscious upon realizing that people would be comparing her to THEM.

_Oh well, _

she thought as she turned around and headed toward the punch bowl,

_even if I did look like them, my personality is enough to scare any guy away. That is, if my reputation didn't manage to do that beforehand._

She munched on a couple crackers before pouring herself a glass of the punch. However, as she turned away from the bowl, she crashed into somebody, sending the bright red liquid splashing all over her sweater. She looked up to apologize to whomever she bumped in to.

"Whoops. Look what you did now, stinkpot!"

"PUCK! What the HELL?" she did her best to express her disdain without drawing attention to herself.

"It's not my fault you don't watch where you're going, ugly."

She whipped off her sweater and tossed it at him. She brushed past him and angrily whispered, "It was your FUCKING fault. Now leave me alone." Then walked off and disappeared in the crowd. More than anything, she was angry that she wasn't angry. She almost felt like laughing.

_At least that idiot didn't get anything on my dress. _

She turned around just in time to see a red-faced Puck toss her soiled sweater to Daphne.

_Daphne._

_**Red:**_

As soon as they entered the mansion, Sabrina separated herself from the group. Red's eyes followed her as she disappeared into the crowd. She knew Daphne would want to go look for her as soon as she was done "zoning out," and she figured the easiest way to find Sabrina was to never lose track of her in the first place. Red sighed. Sabrina was heading towards the princesses' daughters. She knew what was coming next. Being the quiet observer of the group, Red seemed to know things about everyone that they weren't even aware of themselves. She saw the crestfallen look on Sabrina's face and observed her as she wrapped the sweater around her body tightly. Sabrina had no reason to be insecure, yet every single time she was around these girls, all of her confidence seemed to dissipate. Red wanted to comfort her, so she tried to get Daphne out of her trance.

"Ummm… Daphne? Daphne, we're here." She said timidly, shaking Daphne's shoulder.

"Oh, whoops. Looks like I zoned out there."

"What else is new?" Puck grinned.

Daphne looked around for a few moments Red quickly identified the confused expression on her face and said, "We lost Sabrina in the crowd as soon as we walked in." Red was just about to point her out in the crowd when Daphne interrupted her.

"GEEZ. I wish Sabrina would take off that stupid grey sweater. I mean, me n' Red worked SO hard to find a perfect outfit for her and she is just covering it up with that ugly thing! Isn't that right, Red?"

_What is Daphne up to?_

"Ummm… yeah. I suppose." She replied quietly. Sabrina DID look beautiful. Maybe she should take off the sweater. The only problem was she knew Sabrina wouldn't believe she looked beautiful. No matter how many times anybody told her.

"Well its not like you can make her take it off. You know how stubborn she is." Puck stated. Though Red knew perfectly well that her attachment to the sweater had nothing to do with being stubborn, and everything to do with insecurity.

"Well, she wouldn't want to wear it if, say, she spilled something on it."

_Oh dear. I don't think that is such a good idea. Should I tell them? Or would Sabrina be angry if I told them? She doesn't like showing any weaknesses. _

Red lifted her head to object, only to realize she was too late. Puck was already done with the deed, the stained sweater lying in his hands. As Puck approached them, she saw Sabrina's eyes flicker to Daphne, and watched her entire face light up a split second later when she realized this was her sister's doing.

_Poor Daphne._

_**Daphne:**_

_Nobody was nearly as excited me. Red and I looked forward to this party every year, and we went through a lot of trouble to make sure that our outfits, and Sabrina's, were perfect. We also planned exactly how the entire evening would go. First, we would all walk in and go get some punch. Then, all of the boys would start hitting on Sabrina because she looks so frickin' hot, then Puck would get jealous and tell them to beat it, and then Sabrina would be all like "What was that about Puck." And then Puck would be all like "I love you Sabrina" and then they would kiss and dance and live happily ever after._

"Ummm… Daphne? Daphne, we're here." Red said timidly as she shook Daphne's shoulder.

"Oh, whoops. Looks like I zoned out there."

"What else is new?" Puck grinned.

Daphne looked around and realized that Sabrina was nowhere to be found. Red quickly identified the confused expression on Daphne's face and said, "We lost Sabrina in the crowd as soon as we walked in."

Daphne huffed. How was she supposed to execute her plan now? She looked around and found Sabrina, still wearing her shaggy grey sweater. That gave Daphne another idea.

"GEEZ." Daphne said dramatically.

"I wish Sabrina would take off that stupid grey sweater. I mean, me n' Red worked SO hard to find a perfect outfit for her and she is just covering it up with that ugly thing! Isn't that right, Red?"

"Ummm… yeah. I suppose." Red replied quietly.

"Well its not like you can make her take it off. You know how stubborn she is." Puck stated.

"Well, she wouldn't want to wear it if, say, she spilled something on it." Daphne replied, trying her best to hide the smile that was threatening to creep on to her face.

Puck's eyes shined with that familiar glimmer of mischief. He needed no explanation. Before Daphne could say another word, he was already over at the punch bowl, and Sabrina's shaggy sweater was now stained bright red, and in the fairyboy's hands. After lingering there for just a moment, Puck walked back to the thirteen year olds and tossed the ruined sweater in Daphne's direction.

"You're welcome."

_**Puck:**_

_Wow. Grimm sure is eager to lose us,_

Puck thought as he watched Sabrina disappear in the crowd, leaving him behind with Daphne and Little Red Riding Hood.

_Not that I blame her. I'm surprised I haven't already done something to piss her off. _

He chuckled as he remembered how he ruined last year for her. Sabrina had decided on a white dress for the party, and lets just say that the chocolate was hard to get off of the car seat, even though it sure didn't look like chocolate when it was smeared across the rear of that dress.

_Good times. Good times._

Puck's thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Daphne spoke.

"GEEZ. I wish Sabrina would take off that stupid grey sweater. I mean, me n' Red worked SO hard to find a perfect outfit for her and she is just covering it up with that ugly thing! Isn't that right, Red?" she whined.

"Ummm… yeah. I suppose." Red replied quietly.

Puck smiled to himself. He knew perfectly well what Marshmallow and Lil' Red were up to. Every month or so, they hatched up these little schemes to get him and Sabrina together. All of them had failed. Every single one they had tried for the past 5 years. The young ones couldn't seem to believe that it was possible for the two of them to just be friends- even though they more often seemed like enemies.

"Well its not like you can make her take it off. You know how stubborn she is." Puck stated, knowing perfectly well what the Marshmallow's response would be.

"Well, she wouldn't want to wear it if, say, she spilled something on it." Daphne replied.

Without saying a word, Puck agreed and set off on his "mission." He was bored and figured it would give him something to do- and nothing was more entertaining than pissing Sabrina off. After quickly scanning the crowd, he found her over at the punch bowl.

_Perfect. Grimm is making this way too easy._

He casually strode towards her, feeling his signature mischievous grin creeping up on to his face. He couldn't help himself- this was going to be GOOD. He snuck up right behind her, and all he had to do was wait for her to turn around. Then, SPLASH!

_HAHAHA. The look on her face, priceless! _

"Whoops. Look what you did now, stinkpot!" Puck declared, completely failing to hide the amusement in his voice.

"PUCK! What the HELL?" Sabrina said rather quietly, in order to avoid drawing attention to her unfortunate situation,

"It's not my fault you don't watch where you're going, ugly." he retorted with a smug grin on his face.

He could practically see the steam erupting from her ears. It took all of his willpower to not burst out laughing right then and there. She threw her sweater at him, and as she stormed off, she paused to whisper in his ear. "It was your FUCKING fault. Now leave me alone." Laughing quietly at how easily he had angered her, he turned to watch her walk off, but was caught by surprise as he felt his jaw drop. Now he really understood Daphne's plan.

_Damn. This may have just been one of Marshmallow's best attempts yet. Good riddance to this sweater. The Marshmallow and Lil' Red have talent. Their brilliant work deserves to be showcased._

His eyes lingered on her for only a few seconds, but he mentally slapped himself and murmured something under his breath about "hormones" and "the puberty virus" before heading back towards the two eager thirteen year olds waiting for him. Without looking up, he tossed the sweater to Daphne and a grin spread across her face like wildfire.

"You're welcome." Daphne muttered.

Puck pretended not to hear her, but he felt his cheeks grow hot. The sweater wasn't the only thing that had turned bright red.

**.:oOo:.**


	4. Nothing Left Unspoken

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 4:**

**Nothing Left Unspoken**

**.:oOo:.**

_**Sabrina:**_

_What the hell is Daphne up to?_

I shoved my way through the crowd, my hands balled up in fists as I tried to reach the brat that left me half-naked in this piece of cloth she called a dress. I lost her in the crowd and paused for a second to pull the top of the dress to offer more coverage to my chest, but then was forced to tug in down, as it was uncomfortably short. After my own tug-of-war, I decided that showing a little cleavage was less embarrassing than flashing the entire room with every step, and settled on letting it ride a little low.

"Attention! Ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the dining hall for the feast."

The voice boomed through the entire room, I assume it was the voice of Mr. Seven, who attended to anything and everything that Charming asked of him. After making my way in to the dining hall, and noticing that the food was already set on the table, I saw my seat assignment at the "kid's table." I spotted Daphne switching my name card with Red's, so that I was stuck sitting next to Puck and Sandra (daughter of the Sandman.) That also meant that I was sitting across from her and Red.

_This is going to be a long night. _

I reluctantly walked over and sat down. Puck arrived a few moments later, blushing intensely when my eyes met his. After he sat down, he didn't even touch the food that was set on the table, instead he twiddled his thumbs- his mind obviously preoccupied by something.

_What the hell has gotten into him?_

_**Daphne:**_

His eyes may have only lingered for a second, but a second was all I needed to reassure me that my plan had worked. As soon as I said, "you're welcome," his face grew redder than a cherry tomato.

"Shut it, Marshmallow." He glared at me.

I turned to face Puck and gave him my best "don't think I didn't see you checking out my sister" look. He looked down at his feet and walked away. He got the message.

"Attention! Ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the dining hall for the feast."

Aha! Now it is time to commence part two of my mucho gravy-o plan. I grabbed Red's hand and ran as fast as I could to the dining hall, and went straight to the kid's table. I already knew that Charming would be seating all of the everafters who appeared under the age of eighteen there. Scanning the table quickly, I found that Sabrina's seat was arranged next to mine, and across from Red's and Puck's. Sandra was also seated nearby.

_Perfect! She'll be fast asleep and won't try flirting with Puck like she always does… you know, when she's actually awake. Which really isn't that often._

Working quickly, I switched Red's and Sabrina's name cards. I think this worked out best for everyone. I kind of wanted to sit next to Red anyway. After I had done the deed, I saw Sabrina headed this way. Almost immediately after she sat down, Puck showed up. He was still blushing. He didn't even pay attention to all the food on the table! As my signature grin popped back on to my face, one thought crossed my mind.

_Let the fun begin!_

_**Puck:**_

_Oh shit. She totally saw that._

"Shut it, Marshmallow."

I knew it was a lame comeback, but I really couldn't deny what had just happened. For the love of Merlin, my jaw LITERALLY dropped. But can anybody really blame me? It's not like Sabr- I mean Grimm, ever wears anything like that! She is always wearing baggy sweatshirts that hang down past her butt, with ill-fitting jeans and raggedy sneakers and absolutely ZERO makeup (not that she really needs it.) I'm half tempted to go back to the house and burn all those clothes if it meant she would have to wear this every day. After all- I wouldn't need to explain myself because I pull pranks on her all the time. GAH! What am I thinking? Half of me wants to curse puberty for making me think about Grimm like that, and the other half wants to bless it for giving her those curves. On the other hand, almost all of me wants to strangle the Marshmallow for putting me in this situation in the first place. I walked off trying to calm myself down.

_Shut up Puck. She's just a friend. You're probably just shocked. Yeah. After you get used to seeing her like that, you won't think she's so hot._

I knew I was just lying to myself, but it did give me some comfort. While I was on my way to the men's room to splash my face with some cold water, I heard a voice announcing dinner.

"Attention! Ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the dining hall for the feast."

_Crap, shit, FUCK. _

I cussed myself out in my head, knowing that I was going to be sitting next to Marshmallow, Lil' Red, and Grimm for the feast, and that I was no where NEAR ready to face any of them again. Especially Grimm. I could feel my cheeks growing hot just at the thought of how badly I would embarrass myself if she caught me staring. I just prayed the Marshmallow hadn't already told her about how I had earlier.

I eventually made it to the men's room, and the cool water helped with the redness in my cheeks. I hurried back to the dining hall, and took a deep breath as I approached my seat… which was right next to Sabrina's.

_At least it will be less obvious if I stare at her._

It was a lot easier to steal glances at people from their side than if you looking at them head on. Still, as I was about to sit down, my eyes met Sabrina's. My cheeks, once again, burned and I tried, and failed, to look as nonchalant as possible. Believe it or not, I lost my appetite. I didn't even pick out any of the food that was set out on the table. I sat there with my eyes in my lap, twiddling my thumbs.

_Stupid puberty virus._

_**Red:**_

Once I saw that Puck was blushing, I felt pride wash over me. Even though Daphne had made the plan, I had managed to go along with it without even knowing what it was in the first place. Also, it was the first time we had really ever accomplished anything. He had STARED at her. Even though I didn't tell Daphne this, for the past few months I was starting to believe that maybe Puck and Sabrina were right. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe they were just friends. I mean, if you had seriously asked Puck before today, he would have admitted that she was pretty enough to not need makeup, but he would never admit to feeling physical attraction to her. After all, I don't think he was attracted to her like that until just now. I know Daphne's plan can't just end with that, she definitely has something else planned for dinner.

_I wonder when we are going to eat. I'm starv-_

"Attention! Ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the dining hall for the feast."

_Well that's convenient._

Daphne grabbed my hand and pulled us to our table, where I eyed the food longingly as she proceeded to switch my name card with Sabrina's so that she was seated next to Puck. It was a simple plan, but I think it will work wonders. I looked over at Daphne, and I could see she was formulating another plan in her head, so I busied myself with food. I was so thankful to be eating _normal_ food. I, much like Sabrina, do not have the taste buds for Granny Relda's… what's the word? _Exotic _recipes. I was so busy filling my plate with rolls and ham and corn, that I didn't notice Sabrina and Puck sit down. After I was satisfied with what I had loaded on to my plate, I looked up and found Sabrina looking at Puck with a curious, and slightly malicious, look on her face, while Puck was completely oblivious- staring at his lap and playing with his thumbs.

_He's never been shy around her before? I wonder what that means?_

_**Everybody:**_

The dining hall was abuzz with chatter, except for at a small section of the kid's table where the Sisters Grimm, Robin "Puck" Goodfellow, Sandra, daughter of the Sandman, and Little Red Riding Hood were sitting. Sandra was nowhere to be found, though some people heard that she had fallen asleep in her car right after she arrived. The rest of them were either sitting in awkward silence, in Puck's case, or stuffing their mouths with the delicious food that sat before them on the table. Daphne Grimm hadn't spoken up much except to tell Red and Sabrina that it was great to actually see them eating.

"Wow I've never seen either of you eat so much. This is soooooooo gravy."

"Literally!" Red piped up as she poured gravy all over her humongous pile of mashed potatoes

Sabrina giggled at the pun. It was the only time she could recall Red ever actually making a joke. She then looked over at Puck, who still seemed completely disengaged from everything that was going on around him. She was about to speak up, when he finally reached over the table and begun to pile ridiculous amounts of food on to his plate. They all went back to eating, and after they had finished, Mayor Charming appeared on a stage that had been set up at the front of the dining hall. He was standing alongside his very pregnant wife, Snow, as well as Jacob Grimm and his mother, Relda. The girls were delighted to see their grandmother on stage with her trademark hat and sunflower appliqué with a color coordinating dress. She hadn't aged a bit in the past five years and still had the same kind eyes and unruly gray hair that had random strands of red. Jacob Grimm hadn't changed much either. Though he didn't appear older, his eyes seemed wiser and reflected the deep emotional pain he had endured during the war, which still stung from time to time like an ache from an old injury.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to welcome you all to the annual Everafter Liberation Day Ball!" Charming began, "It has been five years since peace has been restored to our world. Now, to begin the commemoration ceremony, I will introduce tonight's speakers. They are from the family that made all of this possible. Most of us probably wouldn't be breathing right now if it weren't for them. Ladies and gentlemen, Jacob and Relda Grimm!"

The entire hall roared with applause, cheering on the two Grimms on stage as Charming wrapped his arm lovingly around his wife, his face beaming with admiration for the mother and son standing on stage alongside him. Five years ago, Charming wouldn't have treated anybody with so much kindness and respect. But after the war, the magnitude of just how much the Grimm family had done for the everafter community dawned upon him. He told them it had "been like an epiphany" and immediately apologized for his previous actions, and finally began to live up to his last name. His outlook on life changed dramatically- for the better. Everyone figured it took the experience of almost losing everything he held near and dear to him to truly appreciate what he had.

"Well, hello everyone," Jake said after Charming handed him the microphone, "today is truly a day of celebration. It is the fifth anniversary of the day that the worst war in the history of everafters came to a close. We fought hard for our freedom from the persecution of the Scarlet Hand, and our hard work paid off. However, our victory came with a price. We not only lost many members of the liberation force, but many members of the Scarlet Hand. The loss of life on either side was a shame, for we all know that some of us had friends that we were forced to fight against, and most of us lost somebody during those two bloody years. That is why now I ask you all to join me in a minute long moment of silence, in honor of the fallen."

Everyone in the room silently put their heads down. Just before the minute was up, Sabrina lifted her head up and wiped three tears off of her face. One tear was for Briar, her almost-aunt who had shown her nothing but kindness in the short time she had known her. The second tear was for the betrayal of her friend, Mirror, whom she had wanted to spare, knowing that he had been miserable for so long that his heart had grown cold. The third tear. The third tear provoked more, but she wouldn't let those fall until she was home. For tonight was a happy occasion. The third tear was for her father, Henry Grimm. He had been just as stubborn as she is, and gave his life doing what he did best- protecting his family. She heard a sniffle and reached across the table for her sister's hand. Patting it gently before returning her own hands to her lap. To her surprise, she found Puck's hands on top of hers. She looked in to his eyes, which had turned from their usual emerald green to a solemn grey. He gave her a knowing glance as she sniffled a little, before pulling her into his arms for a quick, comforting hug. She was shocked by his sudden kindness, but dismissed it with a guess that it had something to do with the fact that he was growing up.

"Though the loss brings us pain, we can all smile knowing that those we have lost are smiling down on us, and that they would be happy to see us celebrating our fifth year of peace." Jake concluded his speech, which was met by applause, before Granny Relda took the microphone for her speech.

"On a lighter note, I would also like to point out to all of you, that today is also the third anniversary of the barrier falling," This statement was met by a short but loud applause and some whistling. "We have always been largely involved with all of you, my friends, as our ancestors told your stories. But today means so much to me, because it marks the fifth anniversary of the day the Grimm family finally had their story told. Thanks to your help, we are now a part of your history as you are a part of ours. Our story will forever lie next to yours in the Book of Everafter. It is thanks to you all that my family may continue to solve crimes forever. Your gift of immortality is more than we could ever ask for, as we have lost so many people near and dear to us, but now, we will never have to lose each other."

With that, the entire room burst into applause, accompanied with a standing ovation. Never had Sabrina Grimm felt so loved as she had at that moment. Sure they had this party every year, but today was the first year of the commemoration ceremony, and she had never realized just how many people's lives she and her family had changed for the better. The tears returned to her eyes again, but these were tears of joy, and they came rushing down her face like a river. She just couldn't stop them from coming. Snow had now taken the microphone and began to speak.

"Relda, as much as we would like to let you think it was a gift, it was quite selfish of us to want to keep you guys around for a while." This remark was met by chuckling. "On a more serious note, tonight we would like to honor one person in particular. A brave individual who is the very reason we are able to celebrate today. A hard worker, who's selfless actions brought us to victory…" She paused, and the tension in the room was palpable. Daphne's palm was in her mouth as she bit down hard, staring at her sister with bright eyes. "Sabrina Grimm! Please join me on stage so we may honor you for all that you have done for us."

Sabrina sat there for a few moments, shocked, until Puck nearly pushed her out of her seat. All she could think about as she headed up the stairs was "Right foot, left foot. Please don't fall!"

She reached Snow, after what seemed like hours, and hugged her tightly. A small box was placed in her hands as Snow said, " For your bravery, we present you with the key to the city, as well as our absolute gratitude."

Sabrina couldn't stop smiling as the crowd clapped for her. She was handed the microphone.

_I have really no idea what to say._

"Well…" She mumbled into the microphone, "I do not have a clue where to begin. When I first came to Ferryport Landing, and found out about this whole world that was right under my nose, I didn't want to be a part of it. Now I think I know why. Up until that point, I had lost everything that I'd ever had. My parents, my home, my childhood. So when I was presented with this wonderful world that I had never known existed, and met all of these people that I felt like I had grown up with, I was afraid of losing that too. I was afraid of losing my newly discovered family," her eyes hovered to Granny Relda and Uncle Jake, "and friends," she looked over at Puck, "but you all taught me something. Here I learned to not run away from your problems. Here I learned to fight them. I learned to stand up for what you believe in, and look where that got me. In truth, you may give the recognition to me, but I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for all of you- who not only taught me to fight, but gave me something to fight for. Thank You."

After the applause, Charming told everybody to return to the dance floor so they could carry on with the celebration, and Sabrina walked off the stage with her head held high- brimming with confidence and no longer worried about falling in her heels, or the tightness of her dress.

_Who needed that sweater anyway?_

**.:oOo:.**

**[A/N]: Oooohhhh longest chapter so far! The next chapter will be the final part of the party. Also, I know it was weird how it went from being lighthearted to quite serious really quickly. I just wanted to clarify and bring up a few key points about my story, and I needed Sabrina to be more confident for the next chapter. (I dare you to guess what I have planned for her!)**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Going Out With a Bang

**[A/N]: Well it has been forever since I uploaded a new chapter. School and physical therapy got in the way :/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 5:**

**Going Out With a Bang**

**.:oOo:.**

As she made her way out of the dining hall and to the ballroom, she was continually praised and congratulated by her peers. Even the girls she had earlier been intimidated by spoke up to say "Congratulations!" She eventually found Daphne and Red, and took them out to the middle of the dance floor. The two little girls had no rhythm, and Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at their unique brand of "dancing." When a slow song came on, the two thirteen-year-olds burst into a fit of giggles as somebody tapped Sabrina on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

She turned around to see none other than the Trickster King himself standing there. She curtsied and walked off with him so they could lose the pint-sized matchmakers in the crowd. He held one of her hands, and put his other hand on her hip as they joined the other couples in the waltz

"So… about your sweater earlier…" he began.

She laughed a little before replying, "Don't worry about it. I know it was another one of Daphne's plots. Why can't she get it through her head that we're perfectly fine just being friends? "

"Because she takes after her sister."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Puck smiled, "In her own way, she's just as stubborn as you."

She glared at him, "Keep making comments like that, and I'll step on your toes, freakbaby!"

"You'll probably step on my toes anyway, you don't have almost four thousand years of ballroom dancing experience behind y- OW!" Sabrina slammed her heel into his foot.

"Quit whining. You deserved it- I even gave you a warning."

"Shut it, Grimm!"

Following his lead, she spun. As much as she hated to admit it, Puck was an excellent dancer. This was a good thing for her at the moment, as he led her confidently in a series of twists and turns. If she had been dancing with anybody else, she probably would have fallen over twice already.

"Congratulations, by the way." He piped up.

Her jaw dropped "Who are you and what have you done with Puck?"

"What? Is it really that weird that I'd say something nice?" he asked, looking a tad offended.

"It wouldn't be odd if it was the first nice thing you'd done in a while, but you hugged me earlier, _and _you were about to apologize for ruining my sweater. Are you going soft on me?"

"You wish, stinkpot! I'm just saving up all my mischief for the ultimate prank! If you haven't forgotten, we're at war."

"Oh please, I won that prank war the minute I-"

He interrupted her, "SHHHHHH! Nobody is to speak of that, remember?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut if you admit that I won." She had a smug look on her face. She had trapped him.

"Really, Sabrina? You're going to go there?" he cringed when he realized he had slipped up and called her by her first name. He hoped she hadn't noticed. No such luck.

"I bet you can't go a week only calling me by my first name. I'll tell you what, if you can prove me wrong, I will never speak of it again."

Not calling her names for a week was worth saving what was left of his reputation, so without even a split second of hesitation he replied.

"Deal."

She smiled, knowing full well how much Puck was going to regret his decision. The song ended, but an even slower one replaced it. It was much too slow for waltzing, so she moved her arms around his neck as he moved his arms around her waist. They looked each other in the eyes and she broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked.

"I was just thinking about how you would have reacted six years ago if I were to tell you we slow danced together in the future." She said, trying her best to not laugh mid-sentence, "I would have _PAID_ to see that reaction!"

"Hey! I'm being nice, so you need to… or else! Although I have to admit you're probably right. My reaction probably would have been along the lines of 'Ewwwwww, cooties!' Honestly, I was such a dumbass back then."

"So you're saying not much has changed?" she said with a smug grin on her face.

He replied by moving his foot out of place and tripping her. Luckily, they were both still holding each other so it just looked like an awkward stumble on her part.

"Puck! Why would you do that? I thought you said you were being _nice_!"

"Quit whining. You deserved it- I even gave you a warning." He mimicked what she had said earlier and winked, earning him one of her signature glares.

Before she could open her mouth for a witty retort, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I steal her for a dance?"

The voice was deep and smooth. She couldn't recognize it for the life of her. She turned around to find herself face to face with a handsome boy, a little older than she was. He had tanned skin, bronze hair, and bright blue eyes that twinkled mischievously. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. Puck figured it out before she could, and went to face the boy.

"Actually," he began, stepping in front of Sabrina protectively, "I do mind, _Pan_." He spat out the name like it was an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"Does Sabrina have any objections?" Peter smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Peter. That's flattering bu-"

He didn't give her a chance to finish- he pushed Puck to the floor and pulled her into the crowd, holding her close.

"Come on, live a little, I can make your night far more exciting than that pest ever could." He winked at her suggestively, grabbing her butt for emphasis.

She gasped, "Get off of me, you… you _pervert_!"

She tried to push him away, but he was holding her too tightly. Puck was lost in the crowd somewhere, so she would have to deal with him on her own. Sabrina tried to knee him in the crotch, but he caught her leg with his own. She thought about screaming, but didn't want to make a scene, convinced she could still deal with him herself. Pan grabbed the back of her head started to lean in, all she could do at that point was close her eyes and try to turn away- but he caught on to what she was doing and grabbed her chin instead

"Don't be like that…" he whispered, their lips only centimeters apart.

His breath smelled strongly of alcohol. She cringed, but that just made him angry as he forced her face even closer. She could feel his lips brush against hers when she heard a loud "thud." She opened her eyes and realized that Pan was no longer holding onto her, but was on the floor to her left looking dazed.

Puck was on her right, yelling. "Get _away_ from her!"

She rushed behind him as Pan stood up and walked toward them both.

"What are you going to do about it, _flyboy_?" He taunted.

Puck lunged at him and all hell broke loose. They were throwing punches everywhere. A crowd of teenage Everafters formed, chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" It went on for some time, but Peter was obviously losing, though he had managed to land a few good punches to Puck's head. Pan had a black eye, and blood trailing down the side of his face. Puck finished it when he grabbed him by the shirt and punched him right in the face. His fist made contact with Peter's nose, producing a sickening crack that echoed in the ears of the onlookers. It was obviously broken. Peter backed up and held his face, as his nose began to bleed heavily. By this point, it looked like Charming's security detail, Hamstead and Boarsman, had arrived to haul the two boys away. With Peter distracted, Sabrina saw an opportunity to leave. She grabbed Puck's hand and began to drag him away from the chaos.

"Come _on_!" she urged when Puck tried to lunge at him again.

He gave in and followed her hand-in-hand. The two immediately decided against dancing and instead went to look for Daphne and Red. Sabrina finally found them standing near the punch bowl. She pushed her way through the crowd, still dragging Puck behind, and they eventually made it to where the girls were standing. When Daphne spotted them, her eyes grew wide, and she spit her punch out in surprise, sending the sticky red liquid all over the Three Blind Mice, who were unfortunate enough to be standing at her feet.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne was staring at them with her palm in her mouth when Sabrina realized that she was still holding Puck's hand. Puck must have realized it too because they both immediately pulled their hands away.

"Daphne! Your plan worked!" Red exclaimed.

Daphne had removed her palm and started jabbering excitedly. "Yea! My plan totally worked!" She said quickly. "Now you guys will be together forever and ever and ever! Do you need help planning the wedding? We already have ideas for that, but you should definitely help plan it since it is _your_ wedding. Do you prefer pink or orange flowers? I say pink because that'll match Puck's wings! Hopefully your kids have wings! Oh! That reminds me! We also have everything planned out for your first three baby showers, and your first ten anniversaries and -"

Sabrina interrupted her. "Relax Daffy. I was just trying to get him away from Peter Pan before World War III began- and what plan are you talking about exactly?"

Her face fell and she replied with a question, "So you guys didn't kiss and confess your love for each other while romantically dancing the night away?"

"NO!" Sabrina and Puck answered in unison.

"Rats. Looks like we're back to the drawing board, Red."

Puck asked the same question Sabrina had, "What plan were you guys talking about?"

Both of the girls sighed.

"Well… you see… we didn't just pick out your outfit because it was cute… we thought it could have a… well, practical purpose too…" Red began, turning to Sabrina.

"Yea," Daphne continued for her, "we figured that if we dressed you in something more punk-rock than your sweats and T-shirts, that some guy would start drooling over you, and that Puck would get jealous."

Red interjected "We figured he would either tell the guy to scram or beat him to a bloody pulp if he tried anything funny."

"Yea, and then afterward when you would be all like 'Puck why'd you do that' he'd be like 'Because that guy is a jerk Sabrina and I love you' and then you'd be like 'Oh Puck, I love you too!' and then you would kiss and dance and get married and have kids and live happily ever after."

Sabrina and Puck both paused with shocked expressions on their faces. It was scary how much of their plan _had_ actually worked.

After a moment, Sabrina snapped out of it and replied to her sister. "Daphne! Do I have to spell it out for you? Me. And. Puck. Are. Just. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Friends. I promise that your little plans aren't going to change that. Okay?"

"That's what you think..." She said in a sing-song voice, shooting Puck a quick glance.

He immediately turned beet red, but Sabrina didn't notice- she was still focused on the argument with her sister.

"I don't think, Daphne. I _know_. We have been 'just friends' for years, and we will remain 'just friends' for the rest of our years. Got it?"

Daphne harrumphed and stomped her foot like a three year old throwing a tantrum. "Why are you both so stubborn? Everybody else can see that you're perfect for each other, well except Moth, but she's completely insane. I mean, seriously, you're already, like, bestest friends, and you're both mucho hot-o, so why don't you want to date?"

"If I dated every hot male friend of mine that would make me a slut!" Sabrina replied, obviously irritated by Daphne's persistence.

"-and if I dated every hot female friend of mine, I'd be a _PIMP_!" Puck interjected with a smug grin on his face. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So, let me get this straight, neither of you are denying that the other is hot?" Daphne's grin grew a mile wide.

"So what if we're not denying it? I know plenty of hot guys! If he hadn't just totally perved on me, I would think Peter Pan is pretty hot!"

Puck turned to her, a disgusted look on his face, "Really, Sabrina?"

She rolled her eyes at Puck's obvious annoyance and replied, "His personality ruins it, but yeah, he's attractive. Since you guys look so much alike you should take it as a com-"

"I LOOK NOTHING LIKE HIM! _END_ OF DISCUSSION!"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. Back up. What happened with Peter Pan?" Daphne's eyes were big as saucers and the grin had disappeared from her face, "Sabrina, what did he do to you?"

The blonde paused for a moment, looking at her feet before finally speaking up. "Ughhh. Well, he wanted to dance with me, but I said no, so he grabbed me and pushed Puck, and said some things, and grabbed my butt, and tried to kiss me, but Puck came just in time and beat the crap outta him."

"Why that little…" Daphne was furious, being just as protective of Sabrina as Sabrina was of her.

Then she paused with a blank expression on her face before her mile wide grin returned.

"AHA! So my plan _DID_ work! Well most of it, but still! Watch, you guys are gonna smooch and fall in love before the night is over!" Daphne exclaimed.

Daphne and Red both squealed in excitement.

"So do you want to name your first baby Claudette or Jubilee? I'm pretty sure it's going to be a girl, so don't worry about picking out boy names, unless you want to. Ooooohhh. You could name your baby boy Jean-Paul or Maximo! OR, you could na-"

"Daphne! So what if some creep tried to hit on me? Did you ever consider that maybe Puck defended me because we're _friends_ and not because he was jealous? After all, he is my 'Bodyguard.' Also, why do you think that if we were to kiss that we would automatically fall in love? It can't be true, because if that was the case then we already would ha-" Sabrina slapped a hand over her own mouth, but it was too late.

"WHAAAAATTT?" Daphne screamed, "YOU'VE _KISSED_?"

Sabrina and Puck winced.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHH! Marshmallow! Don't announce it to the whole world! I have a reputation to uphold!" Puck pleaded.

They were then interrupted by an announcement from Mr. Seven, instructing everyone to make their way to the garden for the viewing of the fireworks show that was to begin in ten minutes. Sabrina hoped it would distract her sister from what she had just told her. No such luck.

"Why didn't you guys tell us? When? Where! How long did it last? Was it nice!" She was unable to calm down, and she had to restrain her right hand with her other arm, which was fighting to find its way to her mouth again.

"We didn't tell you because we knew this is how you would react!" Sabrina declared, "Anyways, it happened like six years ago, just a little after we moved in."

"As for the other questions?" Red raised her eyebrow.

"My room, six seconds, and for _her_, yes. Also, she punched me in the stomach afterwards."

Sabrina punched him in the stomach just like she had back then. "Puck! Keep your mouth shut! That's _private_ information!"

He bent over in pain, "It's not like they were going to give it a rest until we told them anyways."

"He's right, you know." Daphne nodded her head.

Sabrina rolled her eyes again and sat down on one of the blankets that had been set out on the lawn for the firework viewing, "Like I was saying, if we have kissed, why haven't we fallen head over heels in love like you've claimed we would?"

"Well, the answer is quite simple." Red joined her on the blanket and answered, "You kissed before you had been through so much together. Also, you were probably too young physically. You see, hormones play a large role in attracti-"

"Yea, yea, yea." Puck interrupted as he sat down next to Sabrina, "We don't need a science lesson. We both think you two are wrong, and nothing you say is going to change that."

Daphne harrumphed and sat down with her arms crossed. "I bet if you guys kissed again you would get it!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes again. "Yea, Daph, that's definitely _not_gonna happen. Now be quiet! The fireworks are about to start!"

The fireworks could only be described as magical, which they probably were. Sparks of all colors lit up the sky, dancing among the stars. The light formed all sorts of fantastic shapes; hearts, diamonds, stars, the number "5", and many more. Every time a new one appeared, it was met with cheers and a chorus of "Oooh's" and "Ahhh's." About halfway through the display, Puck leaned over and whispered something in Sabrina's ear.

"Where'd your sister go?"

Sabrina turned to her right, where Daphne had been sitting, only to find that her sister's spot was empty. She turned back to Puck; he looked just as confused as she was.

"Well, Red's still here so-"

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Sabrina didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Somebody had grabbed the back of her head, and presumably the back of Puck's, and shoved their lips together. At least she knew where Daphne was, though the little girl might have wanted to disappear before Sabrina could get hold of her.

"DAAAAAPPPHHHHNNNNEEEEEEEE!" Sabrina roared.

She kicked off her heels and chased the giggling tween across the grass, weaving in between the other blankets. After about five minutes of running, they had made a full circle and were back at their own blanket. Daphne hid behind Red, and Sabrina gave up and just sat back down next to Puck.

"Marshmallow… _WHY_?" Even in the dark, you could tell Puck was blushing.

"I dunno. I just thought that with the fireworks an' everything it was all romantic an' that you guys just needed a little encouragement an' that you might keep kissing cause you'd be in love an' all…" She mumbled almost inaudibly.

She kept her head down, still hiding behind Red.

"Daphne you can't force people to kiss. You didn't make us kiss; you made our lips touch. It isn't the same." Sabrina explained, hoping that Daphne might finally understand. She moved towards her sister and put a comforting arm around her, figuring Daphne might be a little upset when reality set in.

Boy was she wrong.

Daphne let out an ear-splitting squeal and put her palm back in her mouth. She also stood up, jumping up and down excitedly- like it was Christmas and she had just caught Santa Claus sliding down the chimney. Sabrina looked to Red, expecting that she might know why Daphne was so happy, but she just shrugged. Eventually Daphne leaned down and whispered in Red's ear. Puck and Sabrina waited for one of them to explain, but instead Red joined Daphne in hopping up and down, giggling out of control.

"Whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough. Daphne can't keep her mouth shut for long." Sabrina whispered to Puck.

He nodded in agreement. By now, the giggling had ceased, and the four of them were seated, facing the sky, watching the remainder of the display. Sabrina had never seen so many fireworks in her life. It was so bright that she needed to shield her eyes, but she didn't dare look away; it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen! After the conclusion of the spectacular finale, the celebration ended as well. Everyone filed out of the backyard, and into the front room of the house, saying goodbye to friends as Mr. Seven brought them their cars back one by one. It was a lengthy process considering how many people were there. The four of them stood by the door, knowing it would be a while before they got their car and all took the time to reflect on how the night had gone.

Daphne was concocting yet another plan in her head. It was a good thing Sabrina told her that the "kiss" Daphne had forced them into didn't count… Now she knew she had another chance to prove she was right, and more importantly, that Sabrina and Puck were wrong! Since they had to kiss on their own to fall in love, she knew that her and Red had a _lot_ of work to do. They would never see it coming. Then again, they never did. Daphne couldn't decide between a Christmas plot, a Thanksgiving plan, or a Halloween scheme. Maybe New Years? No, New Years was too far away. She was on a roll, which meant that the next plan would have to go into action sooner than later- before her momentum was lost. When they got home, she would have to talk to Red about it, when Sabrina wasn't close enough to hear her… or strangle her.

As for Sabrina, she was trying to figure out why Daphne had been so excited about what was expected to be heart-breaking news. She couldn't focus on that thought though. She was still creeped out by Peter. She kept looking through the crowd to make sure he wasn't anywhere near her. She kept thinking to herself, "Next time I'll be able to handle him." Then caught herself and thought, "Why would I want there to be a next time?" though she knew it was because she wanted to prove that she could protect herself. That she didn't need anyone to help her. That she was strong. That she deserved what was in that small box Snow White had handed her: the key to the city. Imagine, a war hero who can't even take care of themselves. She hated feeling weak. She almost wanted to be mad at Puck for saving her and not trusting that she could handle herself. She again realized how stupid she was being and tried to think about what page in her journal she had left off reading.

Red, as usual, blamed herself for what had gone wrong. Though it had been part of Daphne's plan, Red thought it was her fault that it had gone a little too far. It was her fault for picking out that dress. If she had picked something else, then maybe Peter wouldn't have done that to her. "_Next time_," Red thought, "_I'm going to pick something that fits her personality, not just her body_." Red was always in charge of Sabrina's wardrobe when it came to plans like these. Partially, it was because Red could sew and make alterations if needed, on the other hand, it was because Daphne would probably pick out something atrocious and pink polka-dotted given the option. Sabrina choosing her own outfit was always out of the question because of her unhealthy obsession with sweats. This was the one area of the duo's scheming where Red had the ultimate decision. Red preferred it that way. She liked being able to have the quiet role. Or at least she thought she did.

Puck wasn't really thinking, as usual. He was trying to ignore his pounding headache. He had barely been able to watch the firework display because of the stupid migraine. In an attempt to distract himself from his own pain, he tried to envision a revenge prank to pull on Daphne. Strangely, what had always come easy to him seemed as confusing as Calculus. All that he had been able to plan was that the subject of the prank was Daphne, and that it would be too large to try to execute while Relda was home. He already figured that it would be soon, so that it would be well-known as an act of revenge, and not a prank on a whim. The big question was "_What_ to do?" Unfortunately, it would have to go unanswered until he could think without a stabbing pain echoing in his temples.

When Mr. Seven finally brought Sabrina's car to the front, the group of four silently got in. It was a quiet ride home, which was unusual. After parking next to the jalopy in Granny's driveway, Sabrina and Puck found out the reason for the eerie silence was that the two, usually talkative, little girls had fallen asleep in the back. Despite his headache, Puck slung a little girl over each shoulder and carried them up to their room. Sabrina helped him lay them down gently in their beds, and tucked them in. After closing the door quietly, Sabrina ran downstairs to grab her journal, eager to continue reading it. On her way back up the stairs, her face was buried in her journal, searching for the page she had left off on.

"Ouch!" Puck bumped into her on his way down, clutching the sides of his head and looking at the floor.

"Stop being a baby, I barely bumped into you! There's no way that could have given you a headache!"

"Shut it, Grimm! I've had the headache ever since _I_ saved _your_ ass from Pan! Gahh." He cringed as he was hit with a wave of pain.

She was surprised by his hostility, but ignored it. "Puck! You should have said something earlier! You probably have a concussion… you need to lie down, now!"

She helped him down the stairs and over to the couch. He sat down, and adjusted a pillow before resting his head on it while Sabrina left the room. She reappeared about ten minutes later with a bag of ice, a pillowcase, two blankets, and various bottles. She placed everything on the coffee table, and tossed a blanket to Puck. He examined the materials and groaned when he recognized a bottle of cherry-flavored Tylenol.

"Puck, the medicine will make you feel better, so stop complaining!"

He let out what sounded like a whimper as she measured out the correct dosage. He reluctantly sat up and swallowed the medicine, immediately taking a large swig of water from the bottle she had brought him to wash it down.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" she smirked.

"No, it was much, much worse." He lay back down and closed his eyes.

He felt a cold cloth pressed to his forehead and his headache slowly began to fade. It was the bag of ice, wrapped in the pillowcase to prevent it from being too cold. Sabrina had obviously remembered the training Nurse Sprat had put her through when she volunteered in the medical tent at Camp Charming during the war.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"I should be thanking you. I feel like it's my fault." It was true. If she had been able to deal with that creep herself, Puck wouldn't have gotten slugged in the head… _repeatedly_.

"Grimm, I'm your bodyguard. It's all part of the job." His pained expression disappeared momentarily, "Though after this, I'd say you owe me a pay raise. Your debt has now grown to three billion buckaroos. I also demand breakfast in bed daily, and freedom from that slave-labor the old lady calls chores."

She just rolled her eyes as always, and flicked the light switch off, turning on a table lamp next to the loveseat instead. Sabrina sat down with her journal and a blanket, and right before Puck fell asleep, she spoke up.

"By the way, you already lost the bet."

**.:oOo:.**

**[A/N]: Wheeeeee. ****I know its a cliché using Peter Pan, but I couldn't think of another character that I could use without having to awkwardly insert some kind of backstory about why Puck hates them already. Also, ****I should be able to update again soon! I'm going to finish the next couple of chapters now and just make everyone who actually reads this WAIT a couple days, muahahaha!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	6. Sorry Just Doesn't Cut it

**[A/N]: WAH. Stupid school, making me wait forever to update. YAY for Winter break! You should expect more regular updates now :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 6:**

**Sorry Just Doesn't Cut It**

**.:oOo:.**

_Anyways, when we got sucked into the Book of Everafter, Daphne and I first landed right in the middle of, well not the middle of… It's really hard to explain but I'll do my best. So we had to go into the Book of Everafter, and basically play the part of a random character to move from one story to the next… _

This still wasn't what Sabrina needed. She needed the _very _end. Something never seemed right to her. After flipping the page a few times, she finally found what she was _really_ looking for.

_About two weeks after we got out of the book, things settled down a bit. Puck forgot that I had to kiss him to wake him up after the whole poison apple incident thanks to some forgetful dust, and we ended up getting our baby brother back, but Granny Relda was still under the possession of Mirror. Many of the Everafters around camp were depressed, as she was often the silver lining of the dark clouds hanging low on their heads. Surprisingly, there hadn't been an attack on the fort since Granny was taken. The Scarlet Hand was probably too busy figuring out how to get Mirror a younger body. They broke their silence on October the fourteenth. _

The next few words were written shakily, and smeared by a watery stain. Tear drops. Another one rolled off of the tip Sabrina's nose and hit the page with a "plop." Shutting the book quickly, she tiptoed into the kitchen where she fixed herself a cup of coffee. The bitter liquid rolled down her throat, warming her completely. She was more grateful for the caffeine than the warmth. It was already three in the morning when they got home, now it was five. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep, so she just needed some energy to stay awake for the day. The newspaper had already been delivered, and she walked out into the crisp autumn air to spend the next two hours reading it word for word. She was wrapped up in a blanket, still wearing her party dress, and sitting on the porch swing. She was completely at peace, until a familiar figure approached her.

"Go away!" She hissed, backing up towards the door, leaving the blanket and newspaper strewn all over the porch.

"I came to say I was sorry! Please! I was drunk and stupid and I am just hoping that maybe I could have a second chance?" He had a dozen red roses in his arms, and was practically begging.

"Peter, I don't ever want to see you again! Let alone give you another chance! You tried to take advantage of me! You can't just blame it on the alcohol. You know what they say: Drunken words are sober thoughts. You are just as pathetic on the inside when you are sober as you are on the outside when you're drunk! Now take your fucking roses and go away."

"If you change your mind I made a reservation for two at the Blue Plate special at five ton-"

"_LEAVE!" _

Peter reluctantly laid the roses down on the porch steps and walked off. Sabrina's eyes were like daggers on him; glaring and malicious as she watched him walk away. She bent down and picked up the roses and the note, then slammed the door and walked back into the kitchen. Her mother, Veronica, and Granny Relda were apparently awake now, as they were fixing breakfast and discussing daycare for the youngest Grimm.

"So, Relda. Since you have your investigation and I have work today, I'm just going to drop Basil off at his daycare. He is still a little young to be involved with the family business."

"Sounds like a plan Veronica. Oh Sabrina! Liebling! Good Morning! What lovely roses!"

Sabrina only nodded her head as a response.

"Why are you still in your dress, dear?" Her mother's face was twisted in confusion.

"Oh, well when I was about to go to bed, Puck was complaining about a headache and he was dizzy. Since he got in a fight at the party-"

"He got in a fight at the party?" Granny interrupted.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I think Puck has a concussion… and a bad one at that. By the time I finished helping him, it was already too late to try to sleep so I read and drank coffee on the porch for a while." She left out the parts about Peter Pan, still slightly embarrassed that Puck needed to intervene.

"Oh the poor dear! Well, as soon as he wakes up, I'll call Nurse Sprat and make an appointment."

About half an hour later, Veronica and Basil had departed, and Red and Daphne had trudged down the stairs. Daphne's face lit up upon smelling breakfast, but Red just cringed like Sabrina often did, and hoped that she didn't smell Granny's special Alligator Butter. No such luck.

Puck awoke when the sun began to cast a glowing yellow light into the living room through the old wooden blinds. Sabrina's seat had been abandoned, though her journal had been left behind. He was about to sit up when the dull throbbing in his head became more intense. He almost forgot about what had happened last night. The smell of breakfast and the sound of pitter-pattering feet reached him, and he groaned. How could they forget about him? He was royalty, he was the Trickster King, he-

"Liebling! Thank goodness you're awake!"

Relda walked in with a tray of purple waffles drenched in green butter and bright yellow syrup. Daphne and Red followed, carrying their own breakfasts, and sat down side by side on the loveseat. They turned on the TV to cartoons. Spongebob was currently interrogating Squidward on his opinion of Krabby Patties. Granny Relda sat in a large armchair that was nestled in the corner of the room and ate her own breakfast, while chuckling at the program along with the little girls.

"Puck, why aren't you eating?"

This voice belonged to Sabrina, who had just entered carrying her own _normal_ breakfast with Elvis trailing closely behind, eying the sausage on her plate.

He simply shrugged. "Uhhh… I don't know. I guess my stomach feels kind of sick. And my head still hurts."

"Granny, we should call Nurse Sprat now. I've dealt with minor concussions before, but most of his symptoms should have gone away already."

"Okay. I'll call her as soon as the rest of us have finished our breakfast."

An hour later, Granny announced that Nurse Sprat had an appointment open at half past noon for Puck down at the clinic in the town's hospital.

"Sabrina, liebling, you should come and explain what happened to the doctors."

"Okay. In that case, I'm going to go take my shower now."

She dashed up the stairs, prepared to take a nice long shower to help her think. Meanwhile, Puck tried to sit up slowly, with assistance from Daphne and Red. His head was still throbbing, and the pain was growing worse. Eventually he managed to get to a standing position, and slowly walked into the kitchen to get some more Tylenol. After taking a swig straight from the bottle, he turned to leave when he spotted the roses on the table and a note that was addressed to Sabrina.

_Sabrina,_

_I just wanted to apologize for my disgusting actions at the party last night. I admit, I had a bit to drink and I wasn't in my right mind. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I would really like the chance to get to know you better, but I don't think I can do that unless you give me a second chance. Will you join me tonight for dinner at the Blue Plate Special? The reservation is at five. Hope to see you there._

_Yours, Peter_

Puck felt his face grow hot as he crumpled the piece of paper in his hands.

"_Did she really forgive him?" _he whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Red and Daphne had walked into the kitchen.

"I said uhhh… stupid concussion." It was truly a weak cover, but the girls cast their doubts aside and helped the dizzy Puck back to the living room where he lay back down on the couch. Though that didn't last long, he needed to know why those roses were in the kitchen. When the little girls and the "old lady" had left to go about their own business, he unfurled his wings and silently flew up the stairs. The Tylenol had kicked in by then, though he was pretty sure the concussion was just about gone thanks to the magic in his blood. Luckily, the headache that came with it was gone and his thoughts were clear when he knocked on the bathroom door to confront Sabrina.

She had taken her time in the shower, finally coming to the conclusion that Puck rescuing her from Pan was nothing to be embarrassed about. She could use his kindness against him in her endless war against his trickster ego. Satisfied with herself, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy white robe. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Puck standing there. He looked rather angry, to her surprise.

"Why the hell are there _roses_ from _Peter Pan _in our kitchen?" He had done his best to sound calm and collected, but obviously failed, as Sabrina became defensive.

"He came by earlier and I told him to leave me alone. I was planning on throwing them out or burning them. You didn't actually think that I forgave him, did you?" She accused.

"Well, yeah, but I mean come on Sabrina you know what it looks like and I still have a concussion so I'm not thinking clearly and the note on the table was gross and cheesy and Pan is just so-" he was rambling now.

"Whatever," she sounded slightly annoyed, "I'm going to finish getting ready in here then get dressed and you should probably change into something a little more casual for your doctor appointment."

Puck stuck out his tongue. "Okay, mom."

Sabrina gave him one of her best glares as she closed the door. As she set about her usual morning routine, Puck headed towards his room. He sat on his trampoline, watching his kangaroo box with one of his chimps. The kangaroo was winning and the rest of his chimp army was blubbering like crazy around the ring, throwing banana peels and glop grenades all over the boxing ring. One of his pixie minions rang the knockout bell and was about to declare the winner when an ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the entire house.

Sabrina.

He was back by her side in second as she clutched on to him, sobbing. She was backing away from her room, but wouldn't take her eyes off of the door.

" 'Brina! What's wrong?" Puck pleaded.

Sabrina was unable to speak in between sobs and simply lifted her finger to point towards her door. The rest of the family was there, and Daphne stepped forward, gently pushing the door open. Sabrina buried her face in Puck's chest, sobbing even more heavily. The rest of the group stood there, gaping at the scene. There on her bed, was a horde of dead pixies, along with various animals and a leprechaun named Seamus with his throat slit. Puck recognized the group immediately. It was the security detail he had hired for Sabrina during the war. The most disturbing thing about the whole scene was what was on the wall above her bed.

A bloody handprint dripped on the wall, with a long message smeared in blood underneath it.

_We haven't forgotten either, Sabrina. Plead all you want, but we're coming for you. We'll kill anyone who has ever gotten in our way. Even without our Master, our will is still strong enough to break you, and break you we shall. It's too late for apologies. Sorry just doesn't cut it anymore, but knives do. See you soon._

_-The Scarlet Five_

_**.:oOo:.**_

**[A/N]: Dun Dun DUN! Okay, so please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I update. That's not because I'm stubborn and refuse to until I get reviews, but I just get more motivated to write. :3**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	7. AN

**SORRY THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'll try to get back on track with my stories, but I promise I have a legitimate excuse.**

**I had knee surgery at the end of last year, and have since been in physical therapy for almost two hours 3 times a week. In addition to this, I've had school, endless amounts of makeup homework, and I JUST had finals last week. I promise that next time I upload (probably in the next week or so) that there will be 3 NEW CHAPTERS FOR EACH STORY**

**ALSO, This Author's Note will be deleted after I upload after I put up the next couple of chapters**


End file.
